


Mother/Daughter Beach Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Incest, Public Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Morgan convinces her mother and sister to go to the beach without a stitch of clothing on, only to wind up giving her angry mother a massage that gets a bit.... sensual.





	1. Chapter 1

“I told you, Mom, Lucina. It’s a nude beach! There’s no reason to wear any clothing at all there. Even bikinis!” A smile came to Morgan’s face as she walked through town with her mother and sister in tow, giggling as every step caused the trio’s breasts and asscheeks to jiggle and sway in near unison. “I promise you that things will be fine! Besides, don’t you wanna properly enjoy yourself? We finally have a short time of peace and need to make the most of it! Just us three girls at the beach and relaxing. Doesn’t that sound nice?” The young girl put her hands to her hips as her mother stopped in front of her and glared at her, almost angrily.   
  
“Then why is no one else nude on their way to the beach?!” Neither Robin nor Lucina could hide their blush as all three of them stopped in the middle of the street, attracting attention to themselves as the shout gained even more eyes of curiosity. Mother and royal daughter were fully unable to hide the embarrassment that swirled within them, filling their faces full of embarrassment and slight humiliation at the fact that Morgan could handle this so much better than they could. “How are you fine with doing this?!”   
  
“I told you! I want to properly enjoy myself while we’re there! Isn’t that enough?” Of course, that wasn’t the actual reason, Morgan having made a deal with one of the nearly infinite number of Anna's across the land to get some of the females of the royal family of Ylisse to show up to the beach naked for her to get footage of with her picture tome. The magic-obsessed daughter smiled to herself as she held her hand out towards her white-haired mother. “Come on, Mother. We need to get going or else we’re going to be late. I promise that it’ll be fine.” It didn’t help her argument that every step the three of them started taking was surrounded by the curious and horny gazes of the townsfolk, many of them gasping and mumbling about the Princess of Ylisse and her mother and sister all being willing to walk around naked.

 

Even as she walked and did her best to ignore all of the snide comments about her and her daughters, Robin was easily blushing and heavily embarrassed as she heard a few mutter things that sounded like she was being called a slut. If these were simple bandits seeing the three of them, the mother wouldn’t have wasted her time at all in dispatching them, making their walk quiet and at least a bit more peaceful than this. But these were here people, or her husband’s more specifically, she couldn’t do anything to harm them or even pose a threat without word of it spreading throughout the kingdom like wildfire. It didn’t help her mind be at ease as every time she looked to her daughters, one was filled with a strong sense of pride and freedom as she strut her body with each step. While the other, Lucina, carried the same look she did, one of pure humiliation and embarrassment. “Morgan… Let’s hurry… I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest.”

 

Lucina simply stayed beside her mother, quiet and hopeful as the three of them walked. There was no reason for the headstrong blue-haired girl to say anything at all of her pride and confidence was washed away and replaced with humiliation, the feeling of eyes staring her down and watching every jiggle that her body made. She just hoped for the best as she could mentally feel the dozens, maybe even hundreds, of townsfolk and villagers gazing at them in amazement. A few started whistling to her, making the red glow on her face even brighter and more present as she walked. “Morgan… How can you walk with a smile like this? What will all the people think of us?!”

 

“Well, right now, they’ll see me as having a stronger will than the two of you. It’s easy to see just how embarrassed and ashamed of yourself you are. If you weren't used to walking around with battle gear, you’d be covering yourself up right-” The young girl turned around to see that Lucina and Robin had, in fact, covered up their bodies over the last few minutes of their stroll. “Oh…. Well, that makes it even easier. It’s simply pray to the villagers to see someone ashamed of themselves. We’re almost there, anyway. Just stay strong a bit longer.” Morgan smiled and placed a kiss on the other girls’ cheeks, grinning as she listened to them both gasp quietly and storm past her with an upset look on their faces. “Oops. I hope this is worth it!~”   
  
Luckily, it didn’t take more than a few more minutes of walking naked in front of everyone for the trio to make it to the beach, a surprised gasp leaving Lucina and Robin the moment they saw Anna enjoying her time in the sun. “Morgan….” Robin started, earning a quiet ‘yes’ from the other magic user. “Why is Anna over there in her bikini but we’re here naked….?”   
  
“Well… You see…” Before giving a proper answer, the young girl turned and ran, using the advantage of not having a hood on her body for her mother to catch as she did so. Of course, she made sure to run straight past the joyous redhead, smiling as she showed off her nude body, only to be instantly followed by her furious mother and making a smile appear on Anna’s face. “Oh, come on! We’re already here! We can enjoy it, can’t we?!” She took her time, but Morgan was quick on her feet, finding a secluded part of the beach that was covered by some rock formations and seemed pretty out of the way but still near the water.   
  
Robin stood at the edge of the water, hands in a fist and feet splashing in the small amount of water that rose under her feet as wave came in. “Morgan!” The embarrassment on her face was replaced with anger as she looked to her blushing daughter, seeing the faintest look of embarrassment from her as well. Probably from actually having to run from her mother instead of pretend she didn’t feel anything. “You’re my daughter, so I’m not going to hit you… But you’re going to do everything I say, the moment I say it, while we’re on this beach. Understand?” A smile came to her face as she watched Morgan nod in response. “Good girl. Go get some suntan lotion from Anna and come back here. You’re right…. We’re here and we might as well enjoy it while we can…. Though, it seems we’ve lost Lucina….”   
  
“She’s tough, Mother. She probably got angry and chose to go home to get her weapons…. Before coming back and fighting me…” The young girl chuckled as she kept her eyes on her mother’s body, admiring it and wishing that hers would look like that when she was older, taut, perfect, perky in all the right places, and an ass perfectly capable of jiggling with each step she took. “Suntan lotion? On it.” With a smile, Morgan darted off to go see Anna, getting the lotion before going back to their secluded spot, knowing that the redhead would probably follow her and snap a few pictures of the two before trading her the tome at her shop, but that was fine for now. Her mother was angry at her and she knew she had to calm her down and make things right as she before anything could happen.

 

On the other hand, as she approached their spot again and noticed Robin drawing symbols in the sand and practicing small-scale magic, she couldn’t help but smile and hope that Lucina was doing okay on her walk back to the castle. Even as she slowed her steps and watched the tactician practice in the sand, turning it to glass with a fire spell in just a spot no bigger than her hand… Something inside her bubbled back up into her mind, making her remember just why she admired the woman so much. Even in times like this, she always was racking her brain and practicing things that would be useful, even with a body like that.

 

“Morgan! Get over here! I know you’re there!” Robin kept her eyes down towards the sand as she started to draw out a battlefield, imagining a possible strategy that’s been on her mind for awhile now. “Who better to talk this out with than a girl who’s in trouble and almost a master tactician in her own right?” The white-haired woman smiled softly and waited to hear her daughter’s footsteps in the sand before rolling on her side just out of the way. “You’re going to give me a massage while rubbing that into my skin. And we’re going to go over this strategy while it’s on my mind.” 

 

Morgan sighed softly and nodded, approaching her mother and starting by applying the lotion to her hands, unable to take her eyes off her mother’s body once again. Of course, the girl was able to hear the white-haired woman’s near silent moan the moment her cold hands made contact with her lower back. “S-So… Tell me about the strategy…” The brown-eyed girl did her best to keep her mind off her mother’s gorgeously developed body, unaware that as her hands trailed up the tactician’s side, her fingertips gently grazed those soft breasts her mother seemed to have no problem laying on in the sand. Unfortunately, though, her mind tuned out every word that Robin had said as she trailed back down her back during the massage and made it to her ass, starting to rub the tanning oil into the soft flesh.

 

Once again, the only thing to register was a quiet, almost shy, moan leaving Robin as Morgan’s hands gently kneaded and squeezed that plump ass. “I shouldn’t be doing this…” The daughter whispered to herself, hoping her mother couldn’t hear her. Even as she forced her eyes off of her mother’s body, the younger of the two couldn’t focus long enough on the map to actually stop her hands from taking a firm grip of the white-haired girl’s ass, making her continue to moan under her touch.

 

“Morgan, what… what are you doing…?” The words left Robin’s mouth hastily, as if she had hoped deep down that her daughter wouldn’t be able to hear her say them. “I told you to give me a massage, not attempt to molest me!” Of course, as she continued trying to gain her daughter’s attention, she did nothing to stop her, enjoying the taboo sensations that coursed through her. For a moment, and just a moment, the tactician could’ve sworn she felt lust towards her time-traveling daughter. Every time Morgan’s fingers dug into her soft skin and played with her plump cheeks, even when she just simply held the soft flesh in her hand and did nothing with it for a moment. It sparked something in them both, and even though she knew that feeling was wrong, and that Morgan had stopped listening to her, Robin decided to sit up on her knees and face the young girl. Unfortunately, as she sat up, she was pushed right back down and flipped onto her back without a second to figure out what was going on. Before another word could escape her lips, Robin’s lips were easily captured by her daughter’s as those hands started exploring her torso.

 

A moan left the mother as she felt Morgan’s nails softly dig into her skin, not enough to make her bleed, but enough to leave a light pink trail wherever her finger moved to. Those five trails, one for each hand, led to nothing in particular, but all of them cumulated around Robin’s breasts, those fingers now squeezing around her chest like she was some play-thing. All the while, she can feel her own daughter’s tongue prying its way past her lips and starting to play with her own. The white-haired girl didn’t even feel like screaming anymore as she felt her daughter play with her body and make her writhe under her every touch.

 

Things only got better for the both of them as Morgan finally broke the kiss, gazing into her mother’s eyes with a look of lust and desire that swirled in her own, before kissing down her body from her neck to her breasts and continuing down to her hips. The brown-eyed girl eagerly placed her hands under Robin’s ass once again, every motion she made earning a pleasured gasp from the girl before a sharp and loud moan as she starting circling her mother’s back door with her tongue. It was a sweet sound, one that was promptly met with a hand on the back of her head and listening to the woman tell her to stop, but of course no actually action was made to make her stop.

 

“Please, Morgan… I’m begging you! Stop!~” Robin kept her hand buried in her daughter’s hair, a quick thought of how wrong this was coming to her mind before it was quickly swept away with Morgan pushing her tongue into her hole and teasing her just a bit. “Oh fuck… Oh fuck, Morgan! I’m your mother!~” The words came out of her mouth as if they were some excuse to stop this, but as she closed her eyes and immediately almost gave into the pleasure and taboo of the situation, it felt like more of a cry to have her keep going than one for her to stop.

 

The two were so lost in their own lustful world, that neither seemed to notice that Anna had placed a tome down beside Robin’s strategy plan drawn in the sand, or that the redhead was taking dozens of pictures of the in their lurid act with her camera tome. However, the shopkeep let out a happily silenced gasp as she watched Morgan lift her head just enough to look into her mother’s eyes before pushing a single finger into her cunt, as if she was trying to push her over the edge even faster than a moment ago. Realizing their eyes were open once again, even if locked into a loving gaze with the other, Anna knew when to count her blessings and leave before things got worse for her.

 

Morgan, on the other hand, was more than happy with the way that she could make the white-haired woman moan and write to her touch. Even if it was just a moment of lust induced haze, there was still joy in their eyes as they looked to each other. Every moment that passed was another she continued playing with her mother’s ass and pistoning one of her fingers knuckle deep into the cunt she was bound to be born from in the future. She could tell by the way Robin was moaning louder and bucking her hips against her face that the tactician was going to cum soon, and that thought sparked something inside of Morgan, prompting her to do an even better job at what she was doing. Smiling as she pressed her face tighter against her mother’s ass, the daughter did her best to push her tongue even deeper into her mother’s ass while adding another finger into her mother’s cunt.

 

Robin almost lost it as she felt her daughter give that extra push to her senses, knowing her incestuous orgasm was about to crash through her in a semi-public spot. Moaning as she continued to roll her hips against her daughter’s face, the tactician was more than happy as she felt just what her daughter wanted, her orgasm tearing through her in a mere moment and sending her over the edge of her senses as she bucked her hips and coated Morgan’s nose in her juices, causing her daughter to smile and lick up every drop that she could manage before pulling away and sitting on her knees. “Don’t…. Don’t think that alone... gets you out of trouble…. Young lady…” She forced out between lustful and heavy breaths, keeping her eyes locked on Morgan’s face.

 

The white-haired girl quickly sat up and captured her daughter’s lips in a heated and passionate, yet loving kiss, smiling every second their lips stayed connected. After a moment or two, Robin pulled away and placed a gentle kiss onto Morgan’s cheek. “But, it was a very good start for me to forgive you.~” The mother-to-be easily turned herself back around in the sand and laid on her stomach, gasping as she finally noticed the tome placed there. “Where the hell did this thing come from?! Were we being watched?!”   
  
Morgan’s eyes went wide as she realized Anna must’ve come over and placed the tome down on the ground while the two were having their moment, taking pictures in the process with her one of a kind camera tome. “Mom… We should go… That tome was on Anna’s stand last time we were in town shopping… And if she saw us doing that… With her one of a kind tome…”   
  
“That redheaded bitch took pictures of us?!” The white-haired girl jumped up to her feet, grabbing the tome and making her breasts and ass jiggle once more in her daughter’s face as anger covered her own. “If she thinks she can get away with this, she has another thing coming!” It was clear to see by the look in her eyes and the way she had poised herself that Robin was about to go on the offensive, probably to attack the redheaded shopkeep for giving herself away like that.   
  
“Mom, wait! Let’s go back to the castle and get Lucina. Make sure nothing happened to her before we confront Anna about this! Remember, she went home.” Morgan watched her mother’s eyes go even wider before seeing her sprint down the beach like an animal. “.... That better be able to buy me enough time to get my hands on that tome…”


	2. Lucina's Walk

Lucina sighed as she started making her way back to the castle, anger and embarrassment filling her face as she walked. Just like on her way, every step was filled with her breasts and ass jiggling in the process. The blue-haired girl didn’t have a problem with her growing body doing such a thing, but as she was once again met with the eyes of strangers gazing upon her body, she found herself horrifically alone and with no one to be beside as she walked. Every time her foot hit the ground, the Ylissean princess could feel more eyes upon her, and even a few people gaining the courage to approach her like she was just asking for it.

 

It wasn’t until she was deep in town and a good ten minute sprint from the beach that someone actually dared to approach her and take a firm hold of her rear end. “Hey!” The girl let out a shrill scream, eyes going wide as the person even lifted her to her toes while still keeping a strong grasp of her soft asscheek. Of course, the princess could do nothing to harm her people, but forcing her way out of the unseen man’s grip was all she could manage without wanting to seriously harm her people. The young girl went into a full on sprint towards the castle, doing her best to dodge the dozens of citizens that blocked her path, making it past the majority and gasping loudly as she felt more and more hands on her body with every few steps she took.

 

Her cheeks burned hotly as, even as no one was currently touching her, she could still feel the imprint of her villagers’ hands on her body. A few had taken the chance to dig their nails into her supple ass, leaving marks as well while others took to taking a quick grasp of her breast to keep her in place. Even as she continued to run, the young girl could feel hand after hand grabbing her body for just a second. But that was more than enough to spark the embarrassment and humiliation she felt as her feet hit the ground. It seemed her town just seemed to think of her as nothing but a body to look at and touch, causing the blush on her cheeks to grow even more before she shut her eyes in an attempt to draw the world away from her.

 

Almost immediately after closing her eyes, Lucina tripped over a chipped part of the road, colliding with the ground hard enough to cause a thud. Any natural response would be to take a moment and collect herself as her face was on the ground and her ass in the air, but as she felt a girl get behind her and put both of her soft hands on her cheeks before squeezing and spreading the plump and soft flesh, all the blue-haired girl could think to do was run for it once again, hoping to be at her home in a short amount of time. However, as she tried to stand, she found herself completely unable to move other than getting on all fours for the girl behind her and causing her to smile. “What are you doing?! I’m the princess of Ylisse!”   
  
“Oh, I know that.~” The girl who sounded no older than Lucina or Morgan giggle as she bent down and softly bit the princess’s asscheek. “I’ve never tasted a princess before.~”

 

Before she could say another word, Lucina could feel the girl’s tongue against her puckered hole, causing her to blush even more, if that was at all possible, and let out heavy breaths as she closed her eyes once again. The girl’s grip was unbelievably strong as she held the princess in place and dug her fingers into those supple cheeks, almost immediately causing the blue-haired girl to scream as she tongue pushed into her hole for only a moment. That moment was all the princess needed to bend back over and throw her leg back, kicking the girl off of her before dashing into a full on sprint once again.

 

Of course, doing such a thing was not good for her reputation, but she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted to get home, to let the nightmare end and let the humiliation of knowing her citizens saw her as nothing but an attractive girl to use however they wanted, just vanish. She wanted all of it gone, even forgetting about how Morgan and Robin rushed off to some corner of the beach and leaving her behind. “Just let me get home… Let me get there and this can end…” Unexpectedly, kicking the girl who was no older than her away from her didn’t deter the townsfolk to let up on trying to get a feel of her body, a few succeeding and grabbing her breasts hard enough to leave red marks and cause her to wince in slight pain. It wasn’t too much for her to handle, but having someone she didn’t want grab her was both embarrassing and highly uncomfortable as she could see her home, the castle, in the distance.

 

Lucina smiled to herself, relieved that she was almost there as she watched a dozen guards rush out from the castle walls to her side the closer she got, keeping her safe from the prying villagers once she was close enough. However, the princess failed to expect any of them to slap her ass as she passed by towards the gates. Just one at a time, hand by hand, a dozen guards took a swing at her ass, making the girl scream and jump with each one as she made her way to her home, one even taking the risk of groping her breast as she entered the castle walls. But at least it was over. At least all of the humiliation could finally end for Lucina. At least, that’s what she had thought until she stepped into the main room and spotted almost thirty guards blocking every way she could go, causing her to blush and gasp once again from shock and slight fear.

 

“I should’ve stayed at the beach…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Robin make their way back from the beach after they have fun together, meeting a stranger and being persuaded to have fun with him as well.

Morgan left the beach with her mother standing right beside her, both of them still naked and neither of them having said a word to each other, so far, out of sheer embarrassment out of what happened only an hour or so earlier. Even as the sound of their feet leaving the sand and starting to press down against a dirt road rang in their ears, the mother and daughter stayed only a short reach from each other. The two stopped only a short distance away from the edge of the beach, sharing a look before a blush came to their cheeks. Luckily, the daughter broke the silence between the two as she immediately looked around in the forest path they had chosen to walk on their way home. “Do you think this is a road that many people take…?”   
  
“I certainly hope not… Anna stole our clothes, and she’ll probably try to sell them back to us when we get back to the castle…” Robin sighed quietly and started walking just a little bit ahead of her little girl, attempting to keep her eyes out for any people who could potentially see them. Fortunately, for now, there was no one around and she was able to walk peacefully, giggling quietly as she heard her daughter starting to approach her. “Morgan… We’re going to have to have a talk about what happened back there when we get home. No one will know, no one will ever hear a word from us, and if Anna tries to spread information about it happening, we can always deny it, okay?” The white-haired woman turned around to see her little girl smiling at her. “What’s with that smile?”   
  
“Well… It’s nice to know that my own mother isn’t pissed off or going to punish me in secret over getting caught up in her good looks, that’s all!~” The younger of the two eyed her mother’s body, once again taking in every curve and each bead of sweat that coated the slightly older woman’s body. The brown-eyed girl slowly licked her lips before letting out a quiet gasp as she saw the royal tactician giving her a slightly evil look. “What?! I can’t help it… You just look too-” Morgan fell silent as she watched a stranger approach her naked mother from behind, not entirely sure how to respond or what to do as she watched him grab hold of Robin’s hips.   
  
“Hey! What the fuck-” Robin immediately fell silent as she felt the man’s lips crash against her own, capturing her in a kiss that she just couldn’t break out of. A sharp moan left her throat as she felt his hand glide along her stomach to the underside of her breasts, not hesitating to bring her hands to his and stop him from going too far. Pulling her lips away from the strangers, it became easy to see his typical brown eyes and brown hair that barely hung in his face. “I’ll have you know, I have a husband. A king, no less.” She tried to argue his actions, only to gasp quietly as she felt his hard cock press against her plump rear end. “Excuse you-”   
  
“Shut up!” He shouted into her ear, trying to order her as one of his hands drifted down from her stomach and to his own clothing. “You may have a husband and a daughter, but I don’t care. Why would anyone believe a naked woman walking through a forest path with her daughter? Until I am done with you, you are nothing but a naked woman on a walk with her little girl.~” The man pulled his clothing down just enough to reveal his impressive cock, poking her soft plump ass with his tip. “Now, why don’t you be a good little slut and just let me play with you?”   
  


Morgan’s eyes went wide as she watched the man’s shaft poke out from between her mother’s thighs, gasping quietly as she watched him start slowly thrusting back and forth between her legs. “It’s so big… Mother, I…” The brown-eyed girl fell a bit quiet as she dropped down onto her knees, approaching the two of them and watching the spectacle before her. “It looks so delicious…”   
  
“Morgan, what are you talking about?! Why won’t you help out your mother?!” The white-haired woman groaned quietly and arched her back just ever so slightly as she felt the man’s hands gently squeezed her breasts. His grip was so firm and the way he played with her soft mounds only brought the sweetest of moans from her lips. “You need to un… unhand me…” Robin whined as she spoke, not sure about to handle what was going on, especially as she felt her little girl’s soft lips pressing against her thighs right around the area she could feel his shaft. “What… What are you doing…?”   
  
“Seems your little girl wants to help me get off right here in the open using your thighs.~” The stranger chuckled and started moving his hips even faster between the tactician’s thighs, groaning happily as he played with her perky chest as well. “I can’t exactly blame her, after all.” A soft gasp left him as he felt Morgan’s soft lips wrap around his shaft, happy to feel her tongue swirl around the tip of his cock. “Just like I thought. She’s such a little slut, isn’t she?~” It didn’t matter to him anyway, the soft feeling of Robin’s skin around wrapping around his shaft bringing him the pleasure he wanted from her body.   
  
Morgan didn’t bother to answer or say anything as she placed gently kisses along her mother’s thighs, earning quiet and blissfully confused moans from her as well. She continued to tease her mother and the man, kissing the tip of his cock as she watched it poke out from between Robin’s soft skin. “How does it feel? Having such a massive thing like this between your thighs? I bet it feels better than when we were at the beach.~” It wasn’t long before the growing tactician wrapped her lips around the man’s shaft once again, a smile on her face as she felt him move his cock back and forth along her tongue. Even with the feeling of her own parent’s thighs pressed firmly against her cheeks, the young girl couldn’t be bothered to hide her excitement as she eagerly gave the stranger a combo of a blowjob from her and a thighjob from Robin.

 

Another gentle moan left Robin’s lips as she leaned her head back against the man’s shoulder, finally starting to give into the pleasure of having his shaft pump back and forth between her legs. “I can’t believe I’m letting a stranger use me like this…” She mumbled out, a soft gasp leaving her as the man’s fingers pinched and slightly tweaked her nipples. With what just happened between her and Morgan on the beach, it strangely didn’t bother the white-haired woman to compare a complete stranger using her to her own daughter helping get him off in the process. Though, deep down, it only serves to heighten the slight pleasure she was receiving from it. “Does it feel good, Sir?” The blush that was growing on her cheeks only worsened as she realized what had just left her mouth, the adorable attempt at a sightly innocent voice in order to make it more appealing to him.   
  
“Oh? You’re one of those types of bitches? Well, I wonder just how far you’ll go for a Sir you don’t know.~” Once again, the man chuckled at the slutty nature of the two young women before him, a smile on his face as he pushed his hips flush against Robins, making sure that get each and every inch of his cock that he could into the younger girl’s mouth. “Though, it seems your little girl is willing to go much farther than you are, much quicker than you are. I wonder if she’d be a better fuck than you as well!” Of course, it didn’t matter to him one way or the other who had the better pussy or could take his cock the best. A simple walk through the woods granted him the chance to fuck two gorgeous women with no one around to stop him, and finding out that they were royalty and one of them was married to the king only made it that much better. “I don’t think either of us are going anywhere until I’m done fucking you both anyway.”   
  
Morgan was too focused on the taste of the man’s cock to fully pay attention to the one-sided conversation happening above her, but the brown-eyed girl was definitely quick to enjoy what was happening as she felt Robin’s hand fall to the top of her head. Her eyes immediately darted up to see what was happening, a quiet and excited gasp leaving her as she was now able to see her mother’s flushed face and lustful gaze looking down at her. Pulling back from the stranger’s shaft with a kiss, the younger tactician smiled and winked at the older woman. “You’re getting into it, aren’t you, Mother? Starting to enjoy his warmth between your legs…” Of course, the girl knew that her words didn’t exactly make give the greatest effect to the pleasure either of them was receiving, but she was still happy to hear a groan and moan leave them both at the same time when she wrapped her lips around the thick cock and dove as far forward as the white-haired woman’s thighs would let her.   
  
Robin turned her head just enough to be able to capture the man’s lips in a heated kiss, gasping quietly and submitting right away as she felt his tongue push past her lips and dominating the kiss in the perfect way to put her in her place. Wrapping her arms around the stranger’s neck, the white-haired woman deepened the kiss the best that she could in her current position, gasping quietly as she felt him bite her lower lip and gently tug on it. A soft and excited growl let the tactician as she felt him throbbing between her thighs, almost instantly catching on that he was going to cum. “You want to cum all over my daughter’s face, don’t you? All of you men out there want to give your woman a slutty look to be proud of, even my husband wants that most nights.”   
  
Unfortunately for her fantasy of seeing Morgan coated in cum, the man didn’t hesitate to blow his load down into the younger girl’s mouth, groaning happily as her tongue continued to swirl around his shaft. Rope after thick rope of cum let the tip of his cock and filled the brown-eyed girl’s mouth, coating her tongue in the slightly bitter seed as a muffled moan left her throat. It was easy for the stranger to feel the younger girl’s tongue shudder and twitch each and every time she swallowed in order to free her mouth for more cum, but it wasn’t until he felt her tongue drag along his slit that a shudder of pure bliss ran along his spine. “Fucking hell… She’s not half bad, you know that? The girls at the bar would be jealous of this little thing.~”   
  
A loud and annoyed whine left Morgan as she watched her mother turn around and push the guy onto the ground, watching them land with a thud as she watched the two share a look of pure lust and desperation. “But, Mom! I want to drink more of his cum! Why do you have to be so greedy…?” The younger tactician moaned quietly as she stayed on her knees as she brought a hand between her thighs, not hesitating to tease her soaked pussy from the sight of her mother excitedly grinding on the man’s lap. “I better get a turn when you’re done or I’m-”   
  
“Quiet, Morgan! Of course you’ll get a turn! But, there is no way I’m going to let this stranger tease me and blow a load in my little girl’s throat without satisfying my own desires first.~” The older woman continued to eagerly grind her hips back and forth in the stranger’s lap, making sure to grind her wet folds against his hard shaft with each and every movement. It was an easy thing to tease when all you had to do was move your hips, and Robin was taking advantage of that as she leaned down enough to capture his lips in a passionate and lustful kiss that made her heart flutter in bliss. However, her teasing quickly turned into actual pleasure for both of them as the white-haired woman smiled into the kiss and lifted her hips into the air just a little bit, gasping out in joy as the man’s hands wrapped around her ass and pulled her down onto his lap once again, this time impaling her on his thick shaft. “Oh fuck!~”   
  
A soft chuckle left the man as he used his grip on the tactician’s ass to force her to bounce in his lap, not that she’d possibly complain with the moans leaving her throat, even though she was originally against him touching her at all when this first started. “Well, how is it, you little slut? Does it feel good being filled with a stranger’s cock?~” His brown eyes easily saw Robin’s face twist and contort in pleasure as his grip on her plump rear end only grew tighter and more firm, a smile spreading across his lips as the young woman sat up straight and started bouncing herself without his help, as if to answer his question with moans and actions instead of trying to use her words. “Well, you wanted me to make you cum. Hope you don’t mind me enjoying myself in the process.~” The stranger moved one of his hands from the royal tactician’s rear end to her modest chest, starting to squeeze and play with one of her breasts while his other hand focused on her supple rear.   
  
“Of course not… It’s not like you already used my body as well as my daughter’s mouth to enjoy yourself.~” A soft and slightly sadistic giggle left the white-haired woman’s lips as she continued to bounce and slowly gyrate her hips in every direction she could when she reached his lap, her eyes locked onto the man’s brown ones. “You might as well take advantage of my pussy now that you’re on the ground.” Robin started to gently chew her lower lip as the pleasure surged within her, earning a happy and indecent whine from her as she somehow managed to ignore her own daughter fingering herself not even three steps away from the two. “Maybe you’ll supply the nation with another ‘royal’ child.~” Of course, it didn’t matter to the bouncing woman if he came inside of her --or even at all for that matter-- as long as she was able to cum using his cock like a warm dildo. However, if he was going to cum, there was nothing in her mind that would possibly stop her from enjoying a good creampie that could potentially knock her up.   
  
“I might as well try for it then, shouldn’t I?~” He scoffed as he started moving his hips in time with Robin’s movements, increasing the pleasure and bliss both of them felt as their lurid act continued on. Stretching out the woman’s pussy while being able to look to the side and see a naked and blushing young and shy vixen fingering herself just out of arm’s reach away was one of the best things that could’ve happened to this man’s day, a groan leaving his lips as he felt the white-haired tactician’s pussy clamp down around him even tighter as he was caught staring at Morgan. “Is that jealousy I feel, Robin, tactician of the Shepherds?~ Worried your own little girl will be able to take away this man who you’ll never see again from you?” The man’s smile only grew as he was able to see Robin’s face immediately turn a deep shade of red in response to his question, her hips still moving at the same pace but changing rhythm and movements just a bit. “If you want, I can fuck her when I’m done with you…”   
  
“I think that might be a wond-” A happy gasp left the woman’s lips as she felt herself be thrown onto her back, cunt emptied for just a moment before that warm and familiar feeling of cock flooded her pussy and mind once again. She didn’t have time to say anything or properly process what was happening as she felt the stranger start fucking her into the ground, teeth digging into her neck as his cock pounded deep into her pussy. “Oh please… Oh please. It feels so good. I’m gonna….” Unfortunately, Robin fell silent as she closed her eyes and focused entirely on the pleasure that was pulsing through her body each and every time their hips met, not entirely caring about what was going to happen to her or her daughter anymore if people found out. In fact, the thought of something happening because of word spreading only made her inner walls clamp down even tighter against the length that plunged into her. However, a moment later, her orgasm crashed through her, a sharp scream of pleasure radiating through her as she got just what she wanted.   
  
Morgan watched with dedicated eyes as she saw her mother become completely dominated by this stranger, excitement coursing through her as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her. She couldn’t see it, but the young girl knew that Robin was being filled with rope after thick rope of cum that was bound to fill her womb and possibly even knock her up with another child, granting her a sibling of some sort later in life. Though, she clearly smiled ecstatically as she watched the man pull out of the white-haired woman’s tight cunt, brown eyes locking on the clear string of cum that still connected the two for a moment. It was now her turn to get started and have her fun, but the younger tactician had no idea about what to do with a man. “M-Mother…?” A soft and slightly scared gasp left the young girl as she watched her mother’s head snap in her direction, their eyes meeting for just a moment.   
  
“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll give you just what you want.~” The stranger smiled wide as he stepped forward and grabbed the back of Morgan’s head, pulling her close enough to be able to lick his cock while Robin slowly got off the ground. “But first, I think I want you to lick your mother’s pussy off my cock before I get started with your own. It’s only fair, right?”   
  
“Look.” The white-haired woman spoke in a foreboding and slightly aggravated voice, wrapping her delicate fingers around the man’s cock and starting to tightly squeeze it. “You can fuck my little girl on one condition and one condition alone. You must be gentle with her. It’s her first time with a real cock and I want it to be special for her.” Robin looking upward into the man’s brown eyes and smiled, a devious and sadistic look coming to her eyes. “If you don’t do that, then you can guarantee that you’ll lose your cock and be renounced by the kingdom as a rapist. Am I clear?” Her smile only grew as she watched the man nod in response to her demand, slowly pulling her hand away from his cock and giving it a quick kiss. “Good. Now treat my little girl nice.~”   
  
Morgan nodded and kissed her mother’s cheek, giving her a silent form of thanks while looking up at the stranger before her. Just like the white-haired woman, the younger tactician smiled and gently pushed the man onto the ground before positioning herself over his lap and gently starting to grind on his cock. “I might not last as long as Mother did… But I hope you still enjoy it as much as I will…” There was an odd shyness about the brown-eyed girl that she knew was alluring to certain people, but she couldn’t help but gasp as she felt the man’s strong hands gliding along her body. A quiet, almost inaudible, moan let her lips as the tip of the stranger’s cock prodded her slick folds. A moment later, before she realized it was happening, the young girl felt the first half of the thick shaft push into her, spreading her inner walls and molding her into the perfectly pleasurable shape.   
  
The man was patient with the young girl, making sure to rock his hips gently, yet at a decent enough pace that would bring him pleasure while not being able to be rough with her. Though, with how tight Morgan’s pussy clamped down around his shaft, taking each and every inch of his sensitive cock like a champ. “Don’t you worry. With how tight your cunt is around my cock, I’ll be cumming in no time.~” It didn’t take much longer before his shaft was buried inside of her tight hole, easily taking her virginity and prodding against the entrance to her womb as they moved their hips together. The stranger knew just how sensitive he was from the overdose of pleasure he had received from the two of them, but it only hit home as he listened to the younger tactician moan louder as he started moving faster against her hips.   
  
Robin watched her little girl get fucked with a smile on her face, happy to see her having fun and someone actually being gentle with her during her first time. Even if this day had a disaster happen as soon as they arrived to the beach this morning, with Lucina not having been heard of since, the white-haired woman was more than happy to be here and having this moment with her daughter. “Let him cum inside of you, Morgan. I know that you’ll love how it feels.~” The Shepherd's tactician only smiled as she brought a hand to her breast to tease herself as she played a happy voyeur, taking a quick look around to make sure no one was walking the path like this man was. However, as she opened her mouth to offer the guy a fantastic deal, she was quickly interrupted by the sound of Morgan screaming in utter bliss as she came, her lithe body convulsing and twitching with each rope of cum that flooded inside of her.   
  
Morgan’s eyes glazed over in an unbridled lust as she looked into the man’s eyes, her hands finding their way onto his chest as she could feel his hot spunk painting her inner walls white. Everything felt far too good for her first time, better than she thought it ever could have with someone she had never known. But as she leaned down just enough to meet his lips in a soft and gentle kiss, the brown-eyed girl couldn't help but smile as the afterglow of her orgasm finally started taking effect on her. “That… was… Incredible…” She spoke breathlessly against the stranger’s lips as she forced herself to slowly lift her hips, whining quietly as she felt empty inside after pulling off of him. It didn’t help that she could feel the cum leaking from between her folds.   
  
“You know… I have another daughter you’d more than likely have fun playing with.~” Robin teased as she approached the man from the side, pulling her little girl close enough to give her a sweet and quick kiss. “What do you say you come be a royal guard and help give birth to another royal child? I’m sure my sweet Lucina would have a lot of fun with you.~”


	4. Lucina's Turn With A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same man who took advantage of Robin and Morgan is now given a chance to take advantage of Lucina.

“Oooooh, Lucinaaa!~” Morgan’s voice echoed through a few of the castle halls as she called for her sister, a giddy smile on her face as she held the hand of the man who took advantage of her and her mother, Robin, not even two hours ago in the woods. It was a wonderful feeling to be stepping into her own home once again, but an even better feeling as her body simply radiated with warmth and love for all the cum that was still sitting in her womb and pussy as she walked and lead the man around by the hand. The brown-eyed girl didn’t even bother to pay attention to where her mother was anymore as she headed directly into Lucina’s room, gasping happily as she found her sister. “There you are! There’s someone Mother and I would like you to meet.”   
  
Lucina looked up from her bed at her noisy sister and blinked as she spotted the man that Morgan was holding onto, not recognizing him and having no idea where he came from. “Um… Morgan, who is that and why is he here? Do you want me to buy you another tome and he’s the only one that sells the volume you want?” The blue-haired girl’s eyes stayed locked on Morgan as she spoke, not wanting to look the smiling man in the face as the two closed and locked the door behind them. “M-Morgan…?”   
  
“Don’t worry, Princess Lucina. I’m not here to take your money or to harm you. I was promised your first time by your mother and sister before I become a royal guard and have my way with you three each and every day. I’m here to collect what I was promised before doing anything else.~” The man licked his lips as he spoke, gently smacking Morgan’s ass and gesturing to the wide-eyed girl on the bed. “Hold her down and don’t let her up. Just like with you in the woods, I prefer a bit of oral before getting to the actual fun.~” The brown-haired man smirked as he watched one of his newest pets do as told, making sure to take his time in undressing as Morgan did her best to hold down the Princess.   
  
“Morgan?! What are you doing?! You and Mother promised this… this… This lunatic my first time?! What is wrong with-” Lucina was immediately silenced by the feeling of her little sister’s lips crashing against her own, capturing them in a kiss that was meant to make her head spin with confusion. However, as the kiss lingered on for just another few moments, the young princess failed to notice the man approaching the bed she was sitting on, still squirming and trying to resist her sister’s grip against her to get out and call for help. However, at the feeling of another body shifting on the bed and causing the piece of furniture to squeak just a little bit, the blue-haired girl opened her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to scream at the top of her lungs. Of course, as she tried to let out said scream, it only came out as an extremely muffled gargle as the man plunged his cock into her mouth, pressing down against her tongue and making her unable to properly scream or talk.   
  
Morgan only smiled as her sister’s mouth was taken, happy to have helped the man that was bound to get her pregnant with her first child. It also made her happy to be a part of her older sister’s first time with a man, though, especially since this man was someone that was going to be there in their lives from now on, fucking them as often as they could let him. “H-How does her mouth feel? Not better than mine, I hope…” Even though she was a confident girl in her magic, and now with the help of a near stranger boosting her physical confidence, the brown-eyed girl seemed a little dismayed as she heard the man only groan happily in response to her question. “As long as you enjoy yourself…”   
  
“Don’t worry, Morgan. You and your mother may be my sluts, but that first blowjob with you will always be one of the best things I’ve ever felt in my life. Robin’s soft thighs wrapped around my cock while your tongue played with the tip… Simply magical.~” The brown-haired man smirked as he reached out and gently caressed the young girl’s cheek, bringing a smile to her lips and securing another notch in her love for him. “Now, what do you say you choke her a little? Just tight enough to where I can feel your fingers around my cock?” Of course, he knew it wouldn’t be enough to cut off Lucina’s air as long as he didn’t go deep enough, but having that extra tightness was never a bad thing in his book.   
  
On the other hand, Lucina had her eyes closed as she screamed as loud as she possibly could to try and get some help in the situation, throwing her head from side to side in an attempt to get free of his shaft that was filling her mouth. Unfortunately, that wasn’t happening as she listened to what he had to say about her, a quiet and desperate gasp leaving her as Morgan’s hands left her body and slowly wrapped around her neck, just tight enough to be felt but not to choke her out. Closing her eyes, the blue-haired girl started to slowly give up on her struggle, knowing that she could handle her little sister on her own but not when she had the help of some stranger that had won both Morgan and Robin over somehow. That’s when things started to take a turn for the young princes, feeling his cock rub against her tongue and into her throat more and more the longer this dragged on.   
  
However, the stranger made sure to have plenty of fun with Robin and Morgan while in the woods before stopping at the castle, meaning while possibly a bit sensitive, he planned to take his time with the fabled blue-haired princess. And he did just that when he started to ignore her and focus a bit on Morgan, grabbing the back of the younger sibling’s head and pulling her into a passionate kiss while continuing to pump his hips back and forth into Lucina’s mouth and treating it like it was some kind of toy or him. However, one kiss lead to another, and another, and then another as he started playing with the brown-eyed girl’s breasts once again. “I hope you never stop being this soft, Morgan… I’d be happy to play with these perfect tits every night before we go to bed.~” A soft chuckle left the man as he watched her eyes light up at the comment, knowing he was just making her fall that much harder for him the more he spoke.   
  
Slowly but surely, the young magic-user unwrapped her hands from her sister’s neck and used them to start getting the clothing off of her body, wanting to make sure her older sibling was ready for when the stranger was ready to take her virginity. Morgan smiled as she pulled away from the two of them and sat on the lower portion of Lucina’s body, starting with the button up blouse she was in and opening it without tearing any of it off. “Would you prefer to take her ass first or her pussy? Her rear end is nice and plump, just like Mother’s.~” The young girl could hear the screams starting to leave the blue-haired girl from the comment she just made, clearly not wanting to be fucked in either hole by this man as he continued to slowly pump his hips back and forth. “Awe, but Lucina… It’ll feel amazing, I promise! I’ll even leave you two along once he gets started so you’ll be able to enjoy your time more!”   
  
Once again, Lucina screamed as loudly as she could around the man’s shaft, wanting to try and bite down, but only being forced into a situation where she couldn’t as she opened her jaw just a little bit and gagged on his shaft being pushed further into her throat and locking everything in place for a moment. Opening her blue eyes, the young princess groaned unhappily as she could see nothing but the man’s balls hovering over her face and his own brown eyes staring right back down at her, a devilish smirk accompanying it. Despite her muffled shouts, Lucina soon found herself without any clothing on whatsoever, the man’s shaft receding from her mouth and leaving her free to talk only long enough for her to catch her breath before she was once again forced silent by a happy kiss from the stranger.   
  
The man chuckled against the princess’s lips as he picked her up off the bed and held her in the air above his throbbing length, his firm grip on the girl’s thighs to keep her from falling too quickly. That didn’t stop him from lowering her to the tip of her shaft, however, using his hold on her legs to start teasing her by shifting her back and forth just a small bit before pulling away from the kiss. “Morgan, be a dear and tell any guard that patrols this way that any noises that can be heard from here are just Lucina… enjoying herself, will you?~” The stranger watched the young brown-eyed girl nod in response to his request before making sure she walked out of the room, dropping Lucina on the bed a moment later and forcing her onto her stomach before lifting her ass into the air. “I’m not going to stop until I’ve thoroughly enjoyed your body, understand, Princess? I’m not that concerned if you like how your body feels or not. At the very least, you’re going to pretend to like it when around your family or risk being kicked out of the castle and disowned by your mother. So… I highly recommend you learn to love what’s going to happen.~” With a smirk, the man plunged two fingers into the blue-haired princess’s tight cunt, spreading them around and teasing her to make sure that she’s at least sort of ready to take his cock before he has his fun. “Just make sure to bite the sheets. This will hurt a bit at first and I don’t want you screaming at the top of your lungs for help that isn’t going to come.”   
  
Lucina immediately did as she was told, not wanting to upset the man and not wanting to let herself get found being raped of all things. Though, something sparked inside of her the very moment she felt the tip of his cock press against her tight hole, causing her to shudder and whimper quietly as he left it there for a moment. That spark grew into something more, grew into ecstasy and lust for the man and his cock filling her to her absolute limits, whether it was her first time or not. And she got exactly that a moment later when her cunt was wet enough for his liking, a sharp gasp followed by a loud and muffled scream leaving her as each and every inch of his cock plunged into her tight hole and stayed perfectly inside of her, taking a moment to let her body adjust to being so full and so needy for something she had never really thought about having before now. “Fuuuck…” Her voice was quiet as she mumbled into the sheets, her teeth almost tearing a hole in the fabric as the stranger started to slowly thrust into her.   
  
The man could hear the young princess's whimpers and whines as he pumped his cock into her over and over and over again, his hips starting to slam against her plump asscheeks as he slowly but steadily picked up the pace of his thrusts. “It’s starting to feel good, isn’t it, Lucina? Having my cock inside of your tight cunt?” He didn’t even bother to pay attention to whatever words were leaving her mouth as he leaned up straight and smiled down to her, getting a firm hold of her hips in his hands and slowing his hips to a stop for a moment. “It’s okay if it does. Morgan was already slobbering over my cock as much as she could manage by this point and Robin wasn’t too far behind.~” The stranger started to rapidly move his hips again, making sure to keep his thrusts short and precise to hit the perfect spots inside of her as he managed to remain gentle for now, just like with Morgan’s first time back in the woods. “It’s okay to give in, you know. I can promise you’ll enjoy yourself much more if you do.”   
  
The logic behind that sentence seemed like complete common sense to the blue-haired princess as she opened her mouth to let go of the sheets, surprised at the genuine and rapid moans that started to leave her lips as she took the pounding. “Of course…. It will feel…. Better if I… give in…” She slowly forced the words out through blissful and heavy breaths as well as quiet and subtle moans that she wished she could keep inside, closing her eyes and smiling as she buried her face into the sheets, a deep red blush starting to form on her cheeks as well. “But if I give in to the pleasure... What will Father think of me…? Having my maidenhood stolen and still enjoying it…” The young princess didn’t realize it for a moment, but that made the stranger stop his thrusts and sit patiently for her to look at him, neither of them saying a word until her blue eyes met his brown.   
  
“Your father will never know, Lucina. Only you, me, Morgan, and Robin will ever know of this. Not even any of the guard will have a clue.” With a soft smile on his lips, the older man leaned down and captured the young girl’s lips in a gentle and loving kiss, trying to convince her of what he was saying with his actions and genuineness. Which seemed to work for a moment as he felt the blue-haired girl slowly lean into the kiss, returning the affection with an equally soft smile. “There you go. Not so bad, is it?~” The stranger chuckled as he grabbed hold of the young girl’s hips and flipped her around onto her back, making her face up at him and see her fingers slowly dig into the sheets as she held her hands beside her head. “How about another kiss before we get started for real this time? Does that sound good to you?”   
  
“Please….” The Princess of Ylisse smiled as she was given what she asked for, getting yet another kiss from the man and this time gasping as she felt his tongue push past her lips. Though, that didn’t stop her from enjoying the affection more this time with the knowledge in the back of her mind that this would remain a secret from everyone but those who came up with the plan in the first place. As he started quickly moving his hips again, pounding into her tight hole and burying each and every inch of his shaft into her pussy, the young girl didn’t bother to stop herself from moaning out into the kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist to make sure he stayed inside of her and couldn’t even try to pull out of her. It suddenly started to feel amazing to have him inside of her, moans of pure bliss and ecstasy leaving her as she turned her head to the side in order to make sure all of the sounds she made were able to be heard by him.   
  
The stranger smiled as he ran a hand through the girl’s blue hair, getting a firm hold on the back of her head as he moved his hips faster and faster by the moment. Taking her first time was one thing, but the fact that her cunt was still tight enough to feel like she had never masturbated in her life was something that surprised the man, especially since he had already spent a bit of time stretching her out and wanting more from her. It was wonderful, though, just like when he was with the girl’s family in the woods, not that he’d say that to her at any time. Instead, just biting his lip and grunting loudly, the man started getting a bit rougher with the young girl’s body, bringing a hand to her breast and grabbing hold of it while the hand on the back of her head only got tighter. “Fuck, you’re tighter than I expected… I might not be able to last much longer…”   
  
“It’s okay…” The young girl moaned out through a small amount of laughter, not able to believe that she was attempting to comfort the man that was taking her virginity and had forced himself onto her without her consent. Though, there was no denying the pleasure that coursed through her and only grew more and more intense the more he played with her body, especially as he grabbed hold of her soft breast and started playing with it. Something about her breasts were always sensitive and she knew it, no matter what it involved. “If you’re going to cum… Go ahead…”   
  
That was all the man needed as permission to cum inside of her, not questioning her words or the fact that her legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist. Moving his hands to her hips to make sure that Lucina stayed in place, the stranger grunted once again and came inside of her. The first rope was nothing more than something to spark even more lust and pleasure inside of her, but when it was followed by the torrent of his seed only a moment later, the man knew that he’d easily be able to get the young princess pregnant before she left the room. Though, that didn’t stop him from continuing to pump his hips back and forth inside of her, fucking her through his orgasm and sending her into one of her own because of it.   
  


Arching her back as she thrashed about under the man, Lucina experienced her first and obviously most powerful orgasm she had ever felt in her life, screaming out in bliss as she was filled with rope after thick and hot rope of cum, loving the feeling of his thick spunk sticking to her inner walls as he continued to fuck her through the pleasure. Throwing her head from side to side, it wasn’t until the man caught her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss that the young blue-haired girl was able to calm down and enjoy the blissful afterglow of her orgasm. It took another moment or two for the Princess of Ylisse to lower her back down onto the bed, however, the pleasure of being stuffed full of cum and feeling the heat radiate from her womb enough to make her want more and more of it without stopping. However, all the blue-eyed girl did as the stranger slowed his hips to a stop was smile at him and lean up for another kiss, this time taking charge of the affection and wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs fell to either side of him. “You think you’ll be able to go another round, right…? Or do you need a short break before we continue?”   
  
“For you, Princess Lucina? I’ll do anything. But, for now, I’m going to stay in charge.~” The man smiled as he pulled his cock out of the young princess and watched the cum leak out of her thoroughly fucked hole, immediately giving her another peck on the lips before starting to kiss down her body and hover at her soft breasts for a little bit. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around her breasts and using his tongue to play with her hard nipples, swirling them around in his mouth before using his teeth to bite down on them. Though, just as fast as he started playing with her soft mounds, he was already starting to kiss his way even lower down her body, smirking and chuckling as he got to her thighs and nipping at the soft skin, happy to have earned a few gasps of bliss and excitement from the girl.   
  
Of course, Lucina could only manage to grab the back of the stranger’s head and yank him right up against her cunt, screaming out in pleasure as he started licking her clit and eating her out. Not that either of them really cared as they just wanted to continue what they had started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, Morgan, and Lucina all go on a walk out of the castle, naked.

Leaving the castle in the middle of the day was nothing new for Robin, Morgan, and Lucina. However, this time, there was something that would catch anyone’s eye if they were caught. The fact that they were walking around in nothing but a pair of heels that matched the color of their hair, the three of them having decided to leave their home naked and go see how their day went. Neither of them complained or even caught any direct attention as they snuck out onto the streets in the early morning.

 

Robin couldn’t help but smile as she held her daughters’ hands and kept them on either side of her, showing off the body that she knew was amazing based on what happened only a few days ago at the beach with Morgan. Though, it didn’t take much to make the white-haired woman happy anymore, her days filled with cheating on her husband at night and being his right hand tactician and queen during the day. “Are you girls sure you want to do this with me? You know that we didn’t have to leave at the same time.” Of course, not a single complaint would leave her lips as her white heels pressed against the dirt ground underneath her, knowing that she was going to enjoy a day out with her kids.   
  
“Oh, I know! But I wanted to make sure I got to leave with you! This all started because of me, after all!~” Morgan smiled just as bright as her mother did as she skipped with each step that she took, her budding breasts bouncing and her body on clear display just like her mother’s and sister’s. “Besides! We might be able to find more guards if we keep this up! We could always use more people to keep our home safe in case anything ever happens.” The dark-haired princess quickly let go of her mother’s hand as she noticed someone that looked to be about her age sitting off on his own just off the path they were walking on, hurriedly making her way over to him.   
  
“I don’t know if we need more guards, but it’s nice to get out as a family again. Without dad, of course. We’d never hear the end of it if he found out about this.” Lucina’s smile softened just a bit as she watched the young man that her sister was talking to get up off the ground, her blue heels stopping as she waited in place to see where this was going to go, even as a soft blush crept to her cheeks, still unused to the idea of openly being seen naked after what happened to her.

 

“Mom! This guy says he’d like to fuck you before he goes back to work! He said he’s never ‘fucked a milf before’, whatever that means.” Morgan giggled to herself as she made her way beside Lucina, a cheery look in her eyes as always. “You don’t mind, right? I mean, just with what we’ve done together…”   
  
“Morgan, you shouldn’t offer your mother to a stranger like that… But, you’ve already done it and there’s no need to turn the poor boy down.” Robin made her way toward the young man and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to her to catch his lips in a soft and excited kiss, not caring about the fact that her daughters were watching her. “Count yourself lucky, young man. If anyone other than my little girl had tried to say this to you, you’d be finding yourself in a very different position. She watched as he nodded and allowed his hands to slowly glide along her body, an excited smile on his lips as well. “You seem to be enjoying a grown woman’s body. I wonder if you’d feel the same way when you’re buried inside me.~”

 

Lucina simply watched as the young man gasped, her blue eyes locked on her mother’s hand teasing his hard shaft through his pants. However, a soft gasp left her own lips when Robin pulled out the young man’s member, seeing as it was as thick as her wrist and an impressive length while still being a bit soft. “Is she going to be okay…? That thing’s massive, Morgan…” The blue-haired girl gently bit her lower lip when she felt her younger sibling’s hand on her plump rear end, excitement and lust suddenly filling her faster than she could’ve ever expected to happen.   
  
“Mom will be fine! She’s taken much bigger before. Hell, I’m pretty sure dad is a bit bigger than that too. But, just have faith and watch.~” Morgan slowly licked her lips as she groped and played with the princess’s rear end, her brown eyes watching her mother slowly push the stranger she found toward the ground, watching as she climbed into his lap and started to grind back and forth against his shaft.   
  
“Tell me, Stranger. Have you ever been with an older woman before?” The white-haired tactician placed a hand on the stranger’s chest as she slowly moved her hips back and forth, teasing both herself and him as she ground her pussy lips against this hardening cock. However, when she watched him shake his head no, a soft pout escaped the queen’s lips. “Awe, so I’m going to have to show you how us ladies like it? Be glad you’re so cute.~” Leaning down, Robin didn’t hesitate to capture the young man’s lips in another kiss as she slowly picked up her hips, smiling when she pointed his shaft upward toward her cunt and slammed herself back down into his lap. Each and every inch of his cock forced its way inside of her tight hole, causing her to scream out in sheer and utter bliss.

 

She didn’t care about the fact that her children were only a few steps behind her, sitting up straight on the young man’s lap and happily starting to bounce on it. “Gods, you feel bigger than you look. It’s almost not fair.~” Robin smirked as she brought his hand to her bouncing chest, playfully licking her lips and letting out a quiet and needy moan as his fingers sank into her soft skin. It was such a different feeling compared to both her husband’s cock and the stranger that she made into a guard, but it was a wonderful one all the same. The was his thick shaft throbbed and twitched inside of her made the white-haired woman shudder in bliss as she stayed on his lap, keeping still just to bring a hand over her warm and smile. “Don’t be afraid to cum inside me, young man… We’re both going to love it.~”

 

Morgan watched with a bright smile on her face as she brought a hand between her legs, gasping into Lucina’s ear as she watched their mother fuck herself on a stranger’s cock. In reality, she had promised the young man a better job at the castle than what he was doing now if he got Robin pregnant right here in the street, but she didn’t plan to tell a soul about that until it was absolutely needed. Something about the way the tactician she admired bounced and moaned out in sheer and utter ecstasy made the young woman’s heart flutter and skip a beat, even if it was her own mother. The sound of her moans had become something of an almost addictive sound to the dark-haired girl, making her wish that she could hear more or what right next to Robin to hear them get even louder. “What do you think, Lucina? Do you think he’s going to cum inside of her?”   
  
“I hope so…” She didn’t want to admit it, a hand on her breast and another holding tightly to her hip, but Lucina couldn’t help but stare at her mother’s shapely rear end, watching it bounce and jiggle each time Robin dropped back down into the young man’s lap. The princess chewed on her lower lip just a little bit as she watched her mother go to town on the young man, her pussy starting to slowly ache with jealousy that she wasn’t involved. Though, nothing was stopping her from going forward and sitting on his face, other than the knowledge that he wanted the Queen of Ylisse and not the princess. “I’ve never seen Mom so happy… Do you think it’s because she’s getting fucked out in the open like this?”   
  
Robin wasn’t exactly paying attention to what her daughters were saying, but she was happy as she could ever be as she felt the young man’s cock continue to throb inside of her. It was just big enough to press against the entrance of her womb when she landed back down in his lap, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head as she bounced. “Gods, you may have never had an older womb before, but you’re definitely worth coming back for more… Too bad I don’t care to know your name.~” Leaning down and placing her hands on either side of his head, the older woman quickly caught his lips in another kiss to keep him from telling her, really not wanting to have him come back home with her just because she wanted a bit of extra dick on the side.

 

However, it wasn’t more than another moment or two before he came, unloading his spunk inside of her. Digging her fingers into the dirt beside his head, Robin hissed in sheer glee as rope after rope after rope of cum suddenly flooded her snatch, painting her inner walls white and filling her womb with fresh seed that she didn’t expect to get so quickly. Though, she wasn’t complaining as she kissed him again, pushing her tongue past his lips and moaning as she was able to explore his mouth. Even if she didn’t get to cum just from that one orgasm, the white-haired woman knew that she was close enough to work her way toward one before he left. “Come on… Just a little bit more. Make Momma cum with this wonderful cock of yours.~”

 

On the other hand, it just allowed Morgan to watch as cum started to slowly spill and leak out of her mother’s cunt, a heavy breath leaving her as she remembered just what it felt like to be filled with so much cum. “Well, he came inside of her. I wonder if-”   
  
“I think he went over here for his break, but where the hell is he?”   
  
“No idea. You don’t think he bailed, do you?”   
  
Two male voices cut the young girl off before she could finish her thought, causing Morgan to groan quietly as they immediately turned in their direction and approached Robin. “D-Do they know him…?”   
  
“Can I help you boys?~” The queen didn’t hesitate to jump on this opportunity that presented itself, her instinct driving her for more pleasure before she had even reached her peak with the first person she found. “This young man said he had to go back to work soon, but he hadn’t made me cum yet. Am I keeping him from helping you?~” Robin giggled quietly to herself as she watched both of the men’s jaws drop right away, seeing the Queen of Ylisse bouncing on their friend’s lap while being naked as the day she was born, other than a pair of white heels. “If you don’t mind being patient, I’d be more than happy to let you join in on the fun.~” The white-haired woman gestures for the two men to get closer, holding both of her hands out on either side of her, giving them both something to do as her hips never stopped moving, the rush and excitement pushing her closer and closer to that orgasm she craved. “Don’t be shy now, okay? I’d be happy to suck you two down while I cum on your friend’s cock.~”

 

The men didn’t hesitate to make their way over to Robin, both of them dropping their pants and staring her in the eyes as they walked to either side of her. “I’m guessing you’re the type of slut that doesn’t need to know our names to show us a good time, aren’t you?~” The older of the two smirked as he gently slapped his cock down on the queen’s face, watching her wince a bit but smile all the same before her soft lips wrapped around the growing cock. “I’ll take that as a yes.~”   
  
The young of the two newcomers didn’t have anything to say as he grabbed the white-haired tactician’s hand and pulled it over to his cock, making sure she had a firm grip on his cock before letting her get to work. Gently biting his lower lip, the thought of his friend getting to fuck the queen’s pussy right here in the open quickly left his mind, allowing him to focus solely on the pleasure that he felt from the woman’s hand. Though, it wasn’t until Robin pulled her head off the older coworker’s cock and took his into her mouth that he really started to enjoy himself, a quiet groan leaving him.

 

On the other hand, Morgan simply watched the depraved act with her older sister, loving the way her mother took down two cocks back to back and still managed to bounce gracefully on a third cock. A shameless but quiet moan escaped her lips as she pushed two fingers inside of her slick cunt, her blush worsening as her eyes were locked on her mother’s bouncing and jiggling rear end. “Doesn’t she just look incredible, Lucina? The way she handles all three of them.~” The dark-haired girl couldn’t help but smile and gently bite her lower lip, pushing her fingers at a moderate but varying pace as she kept her distance from the group.

 

However, Lucina couldn’t take her off off the cocks that were entering her mother in one way or another, her middle finger simply circling around and teasing her clit as she watched her mother cheat in the open. The blue-haired girl didn’t know what to say as she watched everything unfold in front of her, hearing her mother scream around the cocks as her toned body bucked and shuddered on top of the original person they found today. She bucked her own hips ever so slightly against her hand, pushing a single finger into her pussy and loving the way her clit ground against her palm ever so slightly. “Looks like she’s really enjoying herself.~”   
  
With the orgasm she wanted still radiating through her body, Robin couldn’t stop herself from shuddering with excitement as she was fucked through it. With both of the newcomer’s cocks pressing against her lips, the white-haired woman happily swirled her tongue around what she could of both, one hand stroking each hard, throbbing shaft as she tried her best to work them over. Whether it was due to her mind being clouded with lust, or the fact that she just came and wanted to return the favor, or the fact that she was becoming more of a slut than she could imagine, the Queen of Ylisse wanted all three of the men to cum for her. “Come on, boys. Don’t be scared. You can cum on and in the Queen of Ylisse and no one but my daughters are going to ever know.~”

 

After another moment, all three of the men fired off like clockwork. The man thrusting into Robin from underneath her unloaded into her tight and quivering pussy once again, happily filling her womb with his seed. The older of the trio happily grunted and held tightly to the woman’s white hair, using it as a makeshift handle to keep her head close as he came, rope after rope of his thick and gooey seed splattering along her face and painting her fair skin and extra shade of white. Last but not least, the silent one of the trio only smirked as he shoved his hips forward, jamming his cock deep into the Queen’s throat and cumming as far down as he could. Of course, he was able to feel the red-eyed woman swallow down each and every precious drop of his spunk that he gave her, a smile coming to his lips as he pulled away and let out one last rope of cum onto her own.

 

“That’s more like it boys!~” The white-haired woman smirked and slowly pulled herself back away from them, getting off of their companion and moaning quietly when she could feel his seed simply pouring down her legs and onto the ground. “Come on, girls. We’ve got more people to see and more of the day ahead of us. What do you say we stop by somewhere for a quick breakfast?~”   
  
“Ooh! I’d love that!~” Morgan chirped up happily as she rushed forward to her mother, her breasts bouncing with her every step and catching the eyes of the two men that had just recently approached the small ground. “Though, what place do you think would serve naked women?”   
  
“I don’t know a place that wouldn’t serve a woman that walked in naked and ready to fuck anyone who’s there, Sweetheart.~” Robin couldn’t help but smile as she watched Lucina approach her and Morgan, loving the fact that Lucina had been broken in by their new personal guard and accepted her role in all of this, even if she wasn’t as enthusiastic about it as her and Morgan were.

 

Opening her mouth to say something as she walked off with her mother, Lucina was immediately cut off by the older man that had approached them, her body turning around to look at him. “Can I help you with something, Sir? I’m just trying to enjoy a day out with my mother and sister…”

 

“Don’t leave just yet, ladies. We’ve got one more offer for you.~” The older man slowly let go of Lucina’s wrist when all of the women stopped to listen, a smile on his face as he took a step back. “Let us fuck the Princesses of Ylisse. Our buddy here got to cum twice inside of the queen. Don’t you think it’s only fair that the people who came out to find him get to cum twice as well? Or is the Ylisse Royalty simply that picky?~” A soft chuckle escaped the man as Morgan stepped up closer to him, her thighs still clearly coated in her own arousal. “And, I see that you’re just as wet as your mother is. Were you able to cum when she was getting fucked?~”

 

Morgan remained silent for just a moment before turning around and looking at Lucina with a bit of a hopeful look, both wanting to get fucked and wanted to enjoy the day with her family as much as she could. “Come on, Lucina. What do you say? We get to cum, we get to be fucked just like Mother was, and we get to go eat afterwards!~” The dark-haired girl giggled as she reached behind her and gently grabbed the older man’s still hard cock, stroking it as she waited on an answer from her sister.

 

Robin wrapped her arms around her blue-haired daughter’s body and smiled, planting a soft and encouraging kiss on her cheek. “Go on, Lucina. I know you aren’t as into this sort of thing as Morgan and I are, but this is a chance to take the first step to doing this on your own accord. To being like the two of us and being able to join us if we ever do this again.” The older woman paused for just a moment as she turned her daughter’s head to she could see into those ocean blue eyes, a smile on her face. “You know that neither of us are going to be upset with you if you say no, so this is your choice. I just want you to actually think about it and open your mind to the possibilities.” The tactician smirked as she stole a kiss from her daughter’s lips, earning a shocked look from everyone other than her other daughter. “So, what do you say?”

 

Lucina stayed quiet for just a moment, looking between the older man and the silent one, and then back to her younger sister. She knew that her mother was right, but part of her was still worried deep down. However, the blue-haired girl quickly took a step forward and wrapped her hand around the older man’s cock, licking her lips as she turned toward Morgan. “I want him to fuck me. If anyone other than our guard is going to have his way with me, I want it to be someone who clearly has experience with what he’s doing.” The moment Morgan’s hand moved away from his shaft, the exalted princess stepped forward and started to slowly stroke his shaft as she looked into his eyes. “Either make me love getting fucked by strangers or go on your way…”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry, Princess. I’d be more than happy to show you just how wonderful it can be to fuck a stranger.~” The older man smirked as he gently took hold of Lucina’s breast, his fingers sinking into her soft skin just a little bit. Leaning forward, the man planted his lips against her own, stealing a kiss from the blue-haired girl’s lips and slowly guiding his hands along her curves to her hips. “And, I’ll make sure you can see just how much your dear sister loves it too!~” Without any hesitation or warning, the man turned Lucina around, bent her over at the hip and pulling both of her arms behind her back and above her body.

 

On the other hand, Morgan ended up in the exact same position at the same time, a look of lust and anticipation on her face as she gazed into her sister’s eyes. “You ready for the actual fun of the day, Lucina?~” Of course, the young girl didn’t quite get the answer she wanted when her sister opened her mouth and all that came out was a loud and ragged moan, letting the dark-haired girl know that she had been penetrated right then and there. However, it was only another second at the most before the cock that was pressing against her slick folds forced its way into her cunt, a loud and needy scream leaving her as a result of the pleasure. “Yes!~ Just like that! Give me everything you got!~”   
  


Robin watched with a soft chuckle as her two little girls were fucked face to face, a lustful smile on both of their lips. “My girls really do take after me. It’s almost enough to make me proud to call them mine.~” The white-haired woman licked her lips as she watched the two siblings share a quick look as their faces inched closer and closer together, the two daughters seemingly wanting to get closer together than before.. However, a soft gasp escaped her when Lucina leaned forward and captured Morgan’s lips in a heated kiss. “That’s the way, Baby. Give in to the pleasure and learn to love it.” Sitting on the ground, the Queen of Ylisse watched as both of the men started to slowly thrust into them, clearly wanting to enjoy whatever time the could.

 

Of course, having just came a moment ago, the silent man kept his rhythm slow and steady, knowing that Morgan was going to love it no matter what he did to her. But that didn’t stop him from keeping a firm grip on her wrists as he kept them above her ass, a smile on his face as he slowly fucked her. Though, it was easy to tell just how much she was enjoying this due to her inner walls quivering around his thick shaft, giving her arms a hard tug and earning a muffled scream from the dark-haired girl against Lucina’s lips. Slowly picking up the pace of his hips, the young man buried each and every inch of his hard cock into the younger of the royal family’s tight cunt’s, groaning and earning another muffled moan from the tactician in training.

 

Lucina couldn’t believe the position she was in, soft moans leaving her lips as they connected with her own sister’s, the two sharing an incestuous kiss that felt utterly terrible and perfect all at the same time. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Chrom expected more of her, or the fact the older man only added to her own lust by pushing her head closer to Morgans, or maybe it was the fact that her own mother was watching her make out with her sister with diligent and excited eyes. There were so many things that fueled the blue-haired princess’s eager and lustful heart, pushing her to clamp down around the older man’s thick shaft as it throbbed inside of her, an orgasm quickly approaching and making her moan out in sheer joy as Morgan’s tongue pushed into her mouth.

 

With his hand tightly holding onto the blue-eyed princess’s wrists while keeping a hand on her head, the older man couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he slammed his hips forward harder and harder with each passing second. “Gods, Princess Lucina’s cunt feels leagues better than Queen Robin’s mouth! It’s like her pussy is just begging to be filled with cock and cum alike! She must be the shy type of slut.~” The man ran his fingers through the young girl’s blue locks before getting a firm hold on the end of her hair, yanking it and earning a pained but blissful scream from Lucina when he pulled her away from Morgan’s lips. Though, he still relished in the subtle whine that left the dark-haired girl’s lips, a bright smile coming to his lips. “Oh? You wanted to keep making out with your sister like that? Having a cock buried into both of you as you swap spit? You and your mother really are sluts in the making, grooming your sister into becoming one of you.”

 

Morgan could only whine as she was eagerly fucked, her tight cunt spasming and grasping the thick shaft that plunged inside of her over and over again. With her hands behind her back, she could only watch with eager eyes as Lucina’s began to roll into the back of her head, a soft smile coming to the younger tactician’s lips. She wanted to say something, wanted to congratulate Lucina on getting the better of the two cocks, but just as she thought about saying it, a sharp smack landed on her plump rear end. Drool immediately started to trail down her chin, her own eyes crossing and her tongue rolling out of her mouth. Right now, she knew that she looked like a slut who would take any cock that whipped itself out in front of her, but she didn’t care. She was out with her family, enjoying a good pounding and being eagerly taken like a brothel worker right out in the open.

 

Watching from a distance, Robin couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she stayed still on the ground. Seeing Morgan as she was and hearing the older man say they were grooming Lucina reminded her of what happened on the beach only a short bit ago, making her smile and lick her lips as the memories came back to her mind. “Come on, boys! Don’t go easy on my girls! Show them what it’s like to get creampied by a real cock!~” The white-haired woman smirked as she slowly got up off the ground, ready to leave with her girls when the men actually came, biting her lower lip as she watched her daughter’s eyes roll into the back of their heads. “Watching this makes me wish I could get some more of that, but we should probably head back to the castle for lunch before someone catches on.”

 

Listening to the Queen of Ylisse’s words, neither of the men hesitated to cum, the silent one hitting his peak first and unloading inside of Morgan. Slamming his hips forward, with the tip of his cock pressing against the young woman’s womb, rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooded her insides. In seconds, her inner walls were painted a thick layer of white while her womb had been filled so much that some of his spunk was trickling out of the dark-haired girl’s pussy and onto the ground underneath her. Of course, he was still able to relish in and love the sound of sheer glee that Morgan let out, her inner walls clamping down and milking his cock for every drop that she could get.

 

Just a few feet away from him, the older man nodded and took a firm grip on Lucina’s wrists, keeping them above her rear end before he reached his peak. However, unlike the other man, his hips never stopped as he came, pushing the blue-haired princess into a powerful orgasm and fucking her through his own. Thick, gooey strands of cum filled the young girl’s hole to the point where her stomach expanded ever so slightly to compensate it all, a smile coming to both his face and the blue-eyed girl’s as his hips never stopped.

 

Morgan and Lucina both stared at each other as they came, their inner walls quivering and spasming around the thick shafts that brought them to the orgasm they were lacking mere moments ago. Their faces twisted with ecstasy and bliss as the men pulled out of them, quite literally letting them drop to the ground with a broken but happy look in their eyes. The two sisters, now only inches apart from one another, leaned forward and shared another kiss, their tongues swirling together and putting on a show for the three men and their mother who were all watching.   
  
“Well… I guess we can just explore a bit. I don’t want my girls coming home cock-drunk and getting caught with what we did here today.” Robin chuckled softly as she watched her girls slowly get up off the ground, the trio of men waving and leaving them without even bothering to say goodbye. But that didn’t stop the white-haired woman from helping her little girls off of the ground and giving both of them a loving and passionate kiss. “I’m so proud of you girls! Especially you, Lucina. You really broke out of your shell, there, and it looks like you were enjoying yourself more than you even expected to.~”   
  
Lucina slowly nodded as she sat up off the ground, licking her lips and feeling cum starting to just gush out of her cunt now that it was void of cock. “Y-Yeah… I didn’t expect it to feel so good… But he really knew what he was doing…” The blue-haired princess pushed herself up until she was sitting on her rear end, looking at her mother with a soft smile. “Is it supposed to feel this good after something like that? Am I supposed to want more of it…?” The older sibling sounded a bit unsure of herself as she sat there, looking back toward the dark-haired young woman that sat in front of her.   
  
“Yes! That’s when you know you did something wonderful! Like when I first got Mom naked on the beach!~” The young girl couldn’t help but giggle as she rose to her feet, gasping when she was a bit wobbly for a second, but standing up straight and smiling otherwise. “But, you looked so hot, Lucina… Taking a cock like that and just giving in to the pleasure. I could see just how well he was fucking you.~” Morgan brought her arms under her breasts and crossed them as she stood there, allowing some of the cum that had filled her to trickle down her thighs and onto the ground.   
  
“I’m proud of you both. You two just had sex in public, with strangers, letting them fill you with their cum. And that’s not even the best part about today. The way you two kissed… I thought I was watching two lovers start making out before they fucked.~” Robin smiled as she helped Lucina up off the ground, keeping her steady when she ended up a bit wobbly just like Morgan was. “But, remember, girls… No one can know that this was happening. Your father cannot for the life of him know that I’m cheating on him with strangers, especially when out in public.” The white-haired woman sighed softly and brought a hand to the back of her head, nervously laughing and ruffling her hair. “Even if Morgan is the one that opened this jar of fun, I’m the one that gave in full tilt. So, just be careful, alright?~”

 

Both of the girls nodded and planted a loving kiss on their mother’s cheeks, each of them snagging one of her hands and entwining their fingers with it. “Of course!~” The two sisters smiled as they almost cheered in unison, sharing another quick peck right in front of Robin before leading her toward the edge of the town they were in. Morgan and Lucina both remained quiet as they lead their mother around, knowing that they had to be careful to avoid anyone that they might know or that might run off and tell Chrom.

 

However, it wasn’t until Morgan found Anna’s shop in the horizon that she perked up and started running. She didn’t care about the fact that her breasts swung with each heavy step she made on the ground, or the fact that the cum that had filled her earlier had stopped trickling onto the ground while a large portion of it remained inside of her. Right now, at this moment, she wanted to try and make some kind of deal for more tomes. Unfortunately, when she got to the shop, there was no sign of the redhead anywhere, causing her to whine softly and turn to see Robin and Lucina trying to catch up.

 

“Morgan, what’s wrong?! You can’t just run off like that!” Lucina sounded more concerned than she wanted to as she wrapped her arms around her younger sister’s body, pulling her close and letting their breasts squish together just as Robin caught up to them. “What’s going on? Why’d you just sprint off like that? Did you see someone else that you wanted to fuck you?” The blue-haired princess felt a soft flush come to her cheeks as she watched Morgan shake her head, realizing what she had said with it not being the reason she booked it.

 

“Wait… This is Anna’s shop, isn’t it?” Robin sighed quietly as she stepped between her daughter’s, planting a soft kiss onto Morgan’s forehead. “Let me guess. You wanted her to sell you some tomes for some kind of favor since we’re already all here and naked, right?” The white-haired tactician playfully rolled her eyes when she watched her dark-haired little girl nod to her question. “You really are the first slut out of this trio, aren’t you? But, say something next time, okay? I didn’t know what to think when you just started running like that.”   
  
“Sorry… I just got excited and sorta moved before I thought. But, it doesn’t look like she’s here anyway.” The dark-haired young woman sighed, gasping quietly when she felt her mother’s lip press against her own, quickly followed by her older sister’s, a smile coming to her face rather quickly. “W-What was that for…?” Morgan didn’t know what else to say as she brought her middle finger to her lips, gently touching them and looking toward her family. “Wait… Don’t tell me you two want to do something right here in Anna’s store?! But, what if she walks in and catches us?!”   
  
“Then, I guess she’ll have something to work with to sell you a tome.~” Robin couldn’t help but giggle a bit as she stepped behind her daughter, immediately cupping her breasts from behind and earning a soft moan from her in response. “You took advantage of me while we were in public. I think it’s only fair I get to do the same thing to you, with interest.~” The white-haired woman licked her lips and placed a gentle kiss onto her little girl’s neck, her soft hands moving from the dark-haired girl’s breasts down her stomach and to her legs, snaking teasingly close to her cum-filled pussy without actually touching it. “Come on, Lucina. Join Mommy in teasing Morgan.”

 

The blue-haired princes nodded and stepped up toward her little sister, not hesitating to wrap her lips around one of Morgan’s breasts, pulling it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Lucina still couldn’t properly believe that she was doing such a thing to her own flesh and blood, but it didn’t stop her from loving the way Robin’s hand ran through her hair, pulling her head flush against her sibling’s soft mounds. “I’m almost jealous, Morgan… Your breasts have always been bigger than mine, despite being younger than me.” Of course, the first born smiled and clenched her teeth around the other girl’s quickly hardening nipple, pulling on it while hearing the sound of a smack echo through the room.   
  
Morgan gasped and almost screamed out in twisted bliss as her rear end was spanked by her own mother, her older sister playing with her breasts like they were her favorite toy. “T-That’s not fair!~” Pouting quietly, the younger of the trio tried to think of a way out of this, wrapping her arms around Lucina’s body and suddenly yanking her close enough to catch her lips in a clearly heated and frustrated display of affection. There was no hesitation before the dark-haired princess tried to dominate the kiss, forcing her tongue past her sibling’s lips and slowly guided her away from Robin, one step at a time.

 

However, Robin knew exactly what Morgan was doing, purposefully letting her go and watching to see just where she lead Lucina too. “Awe. Come on, Morgan. You can’t tease me in public and expect for me not to return the favor.~” The older woman chuckled as she made her way toward the door to the shop, blocking it and wrapping her arms around the blue-haired princess instead. “Though, I’m pretty sure that your older sister could use a bit more pleasure in her life.~” The white-haired tactician didn’t allow her older daughter to move as she slipped a hand between her thighs, using her middle finger to tease the princess’s clit. “Wouldn’t you two agree?~”   
  
Lucina could only gasp and scream when she was suddenly captured by her mother, realizing that the woman was just playing with them both like they were her favorite treats. Instantly, the blue-haired princess knew that Robin would happily play with and tease her and her little sister, causing the blue-eyed girl to groan when her lips were caught in a kiss by her mother. Of course, she didn’t exactly fight back, melting into the affection in the same moment as a single finger forced its way into her cunt. “M-Mother…” The word breathlessly escaped her lips as she felt Morgan’s hands gliding along the curves of her body, eventually stopping on her breasts.

 

On the other hand, Morgan smiled as she stared at her older sister’s gorgeous features, loving just how easily she started to give into pleasure since she was raped by their new personal guard. “You say you’re almost jealous of my breasts, Lucina, but you have these perfect, perky, delicious tits.~” The dark-haired girl leaned forward and dragged her tongue along her older sister’s soft and milky skin, enjoying the way her breast seemed to bounce with the heavy breath that escaped Lucina. “Not to mention, the way you react to pleasure. It’s almost magical.~” The younger tactician turned her attention to her mother next, watching as their lips parted and a very thin strand of saliva connected their tongues. Of course, she didn’t say anything as she allowed her hands to drift lower and gently cup her older sister’s plump rear end.

 

Lucina could only shudder and twitch as she felt her mother’s lone finger pump into her over and over again. It wasn’t nearly as thick or pleasurable as the massive cock she was fucked with earlier, but the twisted nature that the woman that gave birth to her was doing this only added to her excitement. Not that she minded for a single moment as a soft bite was placed on her neck, pain suddenly surging through her body and melding with the pleasure. “Oh, gods… I-I…” The young woman was at a loss for words as she felt her own sister’s fingers sink into her skin, groaning and moaning quietly when Morgan’s lips touched her ear lobe.   
  
“Let’s go after Mother next. The instant I let go, turn around and grab her.~”

 

Robin couldn't hear just what her daughter was saying, but it didn’t stop her from taking a step back to see and admire just how good the two looked when they were that close together. She teasingly licked her lips as she watched Morgan’s hands leave Lucina’s shapely ass cheeks, whining quietly. “Awe, Morgan, you looked so good grabbing her ass like that.~” Of course, the older woman could only gasp and moan when both of her daughter’s pounced on her, playfully knocking her to the floor and catching her lips in a heated and passionate kiss, one after the other. Though, she didn’t dare fight back as the dark-haired princess grabbed both of her breasts, her blue-haired daughter pushing a finger into her tight cunt, a loud scream of pleasure leaving her before a few playful giggles filled the room. “Such naughty daughters, turning against your mother like this!~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

After managing to sneak back into the castle through Morgan’s bedroom window, the incestuous trio couldn’t stop themselves from giggling and sharing a quick kiss before sitting down on the dark-haired girl’s floor. All of them took the moment to calm down and relive the day in their head, coming up with potential lies to tell anyone that might ask where they were. Of course, the room fell silent in that moment, all three of the women trying to plan out how to make their day seem logical without getting caught. Lucina turned her head toward Morgan, watching the dark-haired girl shrug without coming up with a response, a soft sigh leaving her before turning her head toward her mother. “Mother? Any ideas…?”

 

Robin closed her eyes and thought for a moment, crossing her arms under her breasts before gasping and slamming her hands down on the floor. “I got it!~” A bright smile came to her lips as she cleared her throat and sat up straight, bringing a hand to the top of her chest. “Okay… With that lovely day behind us, I say we tell your father we went to the next town over. To search for tomes for Morgan. A bit of a girls’ day out.” The older woman smiled softly as she was able to see a very small amount of cum trickling out of both of her little girls’ thoroughly fucked cunts. “And anyone else that asks, we’ll say the same thing. That way, no one knows, we’ve got a reason for being gone, and if there are any rumors, we can say that we weren’t even in town.”   
  
The two princess’s shared a quick look before nodding and agreeing with their mother. “Got it.” They spoke in unison once again, sighing softly when they watched Robin stand up off the ground and make a step toward the door. All of them were still naked, but it seemed that none of them exactly wanted to get dressed, fucking and having been fucked all day taking the necessity for clothes out of their minds.   
  
“But… Does it have to end now? I mean… We’re all still here. We can call out guard, we can have more fun…” Lucina pouted quietly as she looked toward the floor, not wanting the family fun day to stop and come to an end. Deep down, she didn’t know if it was because she was still horny or if she just felt that much closer to her mother and sister after what happened throughout the day, not that it would change the fact that they could do this again. “Or.. Can we just stay here together? Just the three of us?”   
  
Morgan immediately wrapped her arms around her older sister, giggling and planting firm kiss onto her cheek as her hands found their way under her soft breasts. “Do you really want the fun to keep going, Sis? Have you become that much of a slut in one day that you just want to keep getting fucked as much and as often as you can?~” It was clear that the dark-haired girl was teasing, but that didn’t stop her from laying it on thick, happily playing with and squeezing the soft mounds in her hands. “Maybe I can find a spell that’d give me a cock, just so I can fuck you all night long like you want.~”   
  
“Morgan, don’t tease your sister like that.” Despite saying that, Robin had to stifle a giggle as she stepped away from the door to her little girl’s bedroom. She quickly placed a soft and loving kiss on both of their lips, letting it linger each time just to show how much she loved them. “I’ll tell you two what. If you want to keep the fun going, get dressed and meet me in mine and your father’s chambers in an hour. We’ll lock him out for the night and have our fun. If we want our new guard, we’ll call him. If not, then we’ll just enjoy each other for as long as could possibly want. How does that sound?” The older woman smiled brightly as she watched both of her daughters’ eyes light up compared to when they first got into the room, a quiet chuckle leaving her as she opened the door and peeked into the hall, seeing that it was empty. “Good. Then I’ll see you soon!~”   
  
Lucina watched as her mother dashed out of the room, silently sprinting down the hall and toward her own bedroom where her clothes were at. Though, she didn’t know what to say, sitting in silence and watching as the door slowly closed. “What do you say, Morgan? Do you want to see if we can find that spell before I go? Or do you want to find it yourself?~” There was a hint of hope in the blue-haired girl’s voice when she asked the question, sitting back and slowly scooting away from her younger sister. “I’m sure at least one of your tomes must have something in it.”   
  
“You know what, Lucina? Yeah, that’s get looking. Maybe me and you can have a bit of fun before we go see Mother.~” Morgan giggled to herself as she slowly pushed her sister onto her back, kissing her deeply and bringing a hand to her soft breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft mound. “But first… I think I want to pay you back for what you and Mother did in Anna’s shop.~” She didn’t give her sister a chance to answer as she caught her in another heated kiss, forcing her tongue past the blue-haired princess’s lips and moving her spare hand along the young woman’s curves. “And I can promise that I’m not going to be as playful as I was back there. But you’ll love every moment.~” Morgan relished in the way she was right, dragging her fingers along Lucina’s already wet slit, a low and needy moan leaving her older sister’s lips.


End file.
